


Звезды смотрят вверх.

by 11regnullla



Series: Звезды смотрят вверх [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Family Issues, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Действие происходит в 1995 году. После событий на ферме Леду расследование убийства Доры Лэнг пошло несколько другим путем (ООС) и заводит двоих полицейских все дальше.





	Звезды смотрят вверх.

\- Из россказней преподобного выжимаются только два факта: отец-полицейский и сын со следами.

\- Этого более чем достаточно. Помнишь, нам говорили про мужчину со шрамами?

\- Это не даст нам санкции на обыск.

\- Сначала наблюдение человеческой природы in vivo. Обыск - потом.

\- Нам повезло, что папаша - полицейский. Я позвоню, поспрашиваю о старых кадрах.

\- Ты бы позвонил Мэгги, - говорит Раст, глядя в очередную книгу по антропологии.

\- Зачем? Чтобы она быстрей объявила мне условия развода? Я лучше подожду.

\- Скажи, что хочешь повидаться с девочками. Ты же хочешь?

\- Хочу.

\- Ну вот. Не говорите о себе. Сфокусируйтесь на общей теме.

\- Ты пытаешься нас помирить? Это довольно странно...

\- Мэгги - единственный человек, считающий, что я подхожу на роль сердечного друга-наперсника. Это тоже довольно странно и даже трогательно.

\- Знаю, она тебе жаловалась на меня. Интересно, что ты отвечал.

\- Что меня это не касается.

\- Молодец конечно. Сперва ты окорачивал Мэгги, а потом лез в мои дела в ее интересах, так что мы чуть не подрались. Что сказать, Раст, ты умеешь налаживать отношения с людьми.

\- Объективность - моя сильная сторона. Она же - слабая.

Марти кусает губы, чешет переносицу, вертит ручку в руках. Он даже подходит к телефону.

\- Пойду пройдусь,- говорит Раст.

\- Нет, подожди. Давай просто... Слушай, извини, это дурацкий вопрос... Раст,  
ты - гей? Я понимаю, что слишком поздно об этом спрашивать ...

\- Тренинг по преодолению неловкости? Да, тебе стоит попробовать.

\- Ты - гей?

\- До того как... я об этом не задумывался. У меня была семья. А после я тем более об этом не задумывался. Мне стало все равно. Ты даже не представляешь, до какой степени. Массаж простаты всегда дает известный эффект. А выше я теперь не поднимаюсь.

\- И это все?

\- Что все? Огласить мой дон-жуанский список? В психушке был один парень, огнепоклонник. Очень последовательный человек, сжег свой дом...

\- По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что ты считаешь последовательностью.

\- Звони Мэгги.

***

\- Привет Расту, - говорит Мэгги, - и передай ему мои соболезнования.

\- Знаешь, Мэгги, нас сейчас, в основном, поздравляют. И не то чтобы совсем не с чем поздравить...

\- Марти, я знаю, ты герой, настоящий мужчина, что там еще тебе приятно слышать... Но это не значит, что тебя легко выносить в своем доме.

\- Мэгги, проблемы - не в доме, а в твоей голове. Ты все время ждешь чего-то...

\- Люди играют свадьбы, потому что чего-то ждут, Марти. Детей заводят именно поэтому. И поэтому не режут себе вены. Все ждут.

\- Вот Раст ничего не ждет.

\- Возможно, Раст ничего не ждет, но Раст не будет твоей женой. Никогда. Мне уже всё равно, но если ты хочешь счастья когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь, перестань быть бессердечным ублюдком.

Мгновенное бешенство закладывает уши, но секундой позже Марти делается смешно. Она права... по крайней мере, в одном пункте. Как только обезболивающее закончилось, Марти теряет способность отбивать удары:

\- Я не бессердечный ублюдок. Мэгги, мы о ерунде говорим, а важно одно.  
Если даже я делаю дрянь, я делаю ее ради тебя. Ради нас всех.

\- Ради меня делать дрянь не надо. И, главное, не надо оправдывать делание дряни моим именем. Не надо мною клясться. Ты мог просто отнестись ко мне по-человечески. С той степенью честности и доверия, которой хватает на парня, который случайно стал твоим напарником.

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

\- Что?

\- Не важно. Мы сутки под пулями ходили...

\- Черт возьми...

\- Мэгги, ты ругаешься.

\- Заткнись!

\- Мэгги, ты плачешь...

Она бросила трубку, и она ее больше не поднимет. Сколько дней мне будет стыдно за "под пулями ходили"? - думает Марти - Месяцев? Лет?

****

После разговора с адвокатом Марти покупает упаковку пива. Хорошо бы еще купить телевизор и чтобы в нем были только спортивные каналы. Но у него нет сил обсуждать с продавцом технические характеристики, держать компетентное выражение лица, а потом еще доказывать Расту, что телевизор совершенно не виден и почти совершенно не слышен. Есть средство радикальнее - бар со стриптизом. Обдумывая эту мысль, он подходит к двери и цепенеет. Он слышит голос Мейси:

\- Понимаешь, когда человек умирает, его звезда падает. Остается пустота точь-в -точь ее формы. Это и есть черная звезда. Их еще называют черными дырами. Могут засосать в себя что угодно. Слышал о таких?

\- Про дыры я слышал другую версию. Ты открыла мне глаза. А откуда ты знаешь про черные звезды?

\- Не знаю...

\- А с кем ты о них разговаривала?

\- С тобой. Нет, есть еще Лиззи и Сэм в нашем классе...

\- Ты не слыхала о черных звездах Каркозы?

\- Нет, а что это?

\- Каркоза - город, которого никогда не было в настоящем. Его можно только вспоминать.

\- Он тоже чёрная дыра?

\- Возможно. Случаются черные дыры, никогда не бывшие звездами. Вообще никогда ничем не бывшие.

\- Господи, вы оба просто психи! - Марти слышит раздраженный голос Одри, - и как вы с папой живете без телевизора?

Марти толкает дверь:

\- А вот и я!

Одри прыгает к нему в объятья. Мейси почти испуганно поднимает глаза от очень знакомых рисунков: там и черные звезды, и каджунские ловушки, и оленьи рога. Марти только не может разобрать издали, Раст ли это рисовал или сама Мейси. Раст сидит рядом с какой-то очень уместной детской книгой: то ли судебная психиатрия, то ли определитель маньяков.

\- Мейси, а почему ты не рассказывала все эти истории мне? - спрашивает он очень спокойно и доброжелательно.

\- Ты волнуешься, - говорит она жалобно, - вот ты сейчас опять говоришь этим голосом...

\- Марти...

Марти не может пока сказать Расту все, что он об этом думает, и просто выдвигает челюсть. Все прыскают.

\- Мама не предупреждала, что привезет вас сегодня.

\- У нее дела, - важно говорит Одри.

Раст встает:

\- Мне нужно кое-что проверить. До свиданья, Одри. До свиданья, Мейси.

\- Мы ведь увидимся через неделю? - спрашивает Мейси.

\- Не знаю. Звони мне, если что.

\- Нет, Мейси, если что, ты должна звонить папе, - не выдерживает Марти.

\- Телефон-то один.

****

Пока девочки гоняют шары в боулинге, Марти каждые полчаса звонит домой. То есть туда, где раньше был его дом. Мэгги нет. Она не у родителей, не у кого-то из старых друзей. Эти дурацкие "дела" - знак, что он больше не внутри, не там, где слова что-то значат, где можно спросить и получить ответ. Она его не пускает.  
Одри кривит губы, Мейси вдруг пускает слезу. Марти покупает им коктейль и выходит подышать. Я не злюсь. Я не злюсь. Я просто в отчаяньи. Отчаянье выглядит как коридор, спиралью сужающийся к центру, и он чувствует мелкие острые зубы зверя, изо всех сил стремящегося туда. Я не убил его. Глупая была мысль.

Марти вдруг думает, что ведь хорошо никогда и не было, он только бежал, как эта крыса, за ложной уверенностью, что непременно где-то было и где-то будет хорошо. По-настоящему был только пустой мир в сновидном сиянии и посреди этого мира разлеталась красными шариками голова Реджи Леду.

\- Мейси, что ты сейчас читаешь?

\- "Волшебника из страны Оз".

\- Нравится?

\- Нравится. Только почему они не поняли, что волшебник - не настоящий?

\- А зачем им это понимать?

\- Чтобы найти настоящего.

\- Может быть, им достаточно такого.

\- Как это "достаточно"? Нет, я поняла, что лев и так стал смелым, а Страшила - умным. Но ведь настоящий волшебник сделал бы их чем-то совершенно новым...

\- А ты бы хотела перестать быть Мейси?

\- Я? ...Нет, наверно, я бы хотела остаться собой, но лучше, чем я, и еще получить что-то новое.

\- Видишь. А так не выходит.

\- Не выходит, потому что волшебник не настоящий.

\- Не знаю, Мейси. Наверно, я не встречал ни одного настоящего.

\- Не говори так, - она забирается к Марти на колени, - Они обидятся.

Он оглядывается: Одри уже играет с какими-то неизвестными детьми. Стукают шары.

\- Тут никого нет, Мейси.

\- Они все слышат. Они все видят. И они придут, когда захотят.

 

"Я могу вскрыть дверь собственного дома и ждать ее там." - думает Марти как раз, когда перед ним появляется Мэгги, и он пропускает двойной удар радости и ярости.

\- Послушала автоответчик и сразу к вам. Хорошо провели время?

\- Где ты была?

\- Ты забыл спросить, как у меня дела. Все в порядке. А у тебя?

\- Просто отлично. Спасибо, что дала мне пообщаться с моими детьми, но лучше предупреждай заранее. Раст не самая лучшая нянька.

\- Он был очень мил... Для тех, кто его знает, конечно.

\- Где ты была?

\- Мне не нравится твой тон.

Марти делает вдох и выдох.

\- Мэгги. Я виноват. Это правда. Но я никогда, слышишь, никогда не хотел разрушить наш дом. Не делай этого.

\- Ты что-то перепутал, Марти. Я не разрушаю дом. Я спасаюсь из под обломков.  
Одри, Мейси, нам пора домой!

Марти чувствует, что балансирует на проволоке голыми ступнями.

\- Знаешь, нам надо поговорить о Мейси. Я загляну на неделе?

\- Звони.

Он удержался.

****

Дома, то есть у Раста, Марти почти дрожащей рукой вскрывает бутылку. Потом вторую. Его мучает лихорадка мысли, которую он не может даже сформулировать, не то, что довести до конца. Он ходит кругами и не думает, не думает, не думает. На месте неподуманного сгущаются призраки, состоящие из ряби увеличенных фотографий - профессиональная деформация, наверно врачи видят призраков в черном глянце рентгеновских снимков... Я сойду с ума, и хорошо, там, по крайней мере, я буду со своим напарником... Или с тобой, Мейси... что ты говоришь, дурак, она просто впечатлительная девочка, моя девочка...

Раст, тоже состоящий из ряби, чуть рассеивает темноту, когда она уже непроглядно сгустилась. Надо включить свет, но он почему-то не включает, садится рядом и берет бутылку. Марти нащупывает его руку и Раст сжимает ее в ответ. Его мелко трясет.

\- Ты холодный как утопленник. Где ты был?

\- Потом расскажу... Это важно, да... Я сейчас не справлюсь со словами...

\- С чем не справишься? Ты пьян что ли?

\- Нет, это ты пьян. И это хорошо.

\- Это лучшее, чего я смог добиться сегодня. И еще промолчать несколько раз...

\- Хорошо. Практикуйся.

\- Ты два раза сказал "хорошо". Что случилось?

\- Строго говоря, ничего. Оно и случилось. Скажем так, у меня была галлюцинация.

\- Так это плохо, нет?

\- Это за пределами моральных оценок. Я увидел все сразу... Понимаешь, все от начала до конца, но конца не было, конец каждый из нас должен устроить сам...

\- Какой конец, ты о чем?

\- Представь себе мировое древо. Только не как наши германские предки - представь его растущим не вверх, а вниз. Его корни в воздухе, а ветви, переплетаясь, путаясь, становясь все гуще и гуще, растут вниз. Это похоже на ловушку для птиц, это похоже на оленьи рога, это сеть, которая никого не пропустит. Ветви прорастают сквозь живое тело. Они сами и есть это тело. Выпутаться нельзя, можно только срубить это дерево под корень.

\- Как можно срубить дерево, корни которого упираются в пустоту?

\- Когда ты пьян, ты начинаешь мыслить в верном направлении. Я увидел, или мне показали, один способ. Я дрогнул и сказал "нет". Я не мог оставить их навсегда в этой ловушке, такой тесной для человека... Марти, если бы ты знал, какой тесной...

\- Кого?

\- Их всех. Я видел каждую и каждого в отдельности, всего целиком, до мельчайших черт.

\- А я смутно, как на плохой фотографии. Какой-то бред...

\- Ты видел Мари Фонтено?

\- Что? Я не различал лиц. Я просто напился...

\- Но ты видел?

\- Способ-то какой? Перестать видеть?

\- Проще некуда. Самый разумный способ, граничащий с просветлённым всеприятием. Согласиться. До конца, всей душой. И я столько раз соглашался, потому что не находил ни одного довода против. Но всегда что-то срывалось с этим согласием. Теперь увидел, что.

\- Я пьян, но всё равно ты порешь чушь. Что может зависеть от того, согласишься ты или не согласишься? Что за дерьмовый солипсизм?

\- Конец света близок - ты знаешь слово "солипсизм". Согласие - первое звено в цепи. Ты и сам не заметишь, как весь мир будет служить твоему согласию.

\- Это какой-то иллюзорный мир.

\- Не обманывай себя - мир иллюзий и есть мир, в котором мы живем на самом деле. Все остальное мы видим как сквозь смутное стекло.

\- Поэтому мы сейчас сидим в темноте и обсуждаем твои галлюцинации. Раст, приди в себя. Все это про тебя, а не про мир. С этим надо к мозгоправу идти, а не индусов читать.

Раст трясет головой:

\- Не знаю, как объяснить тебе... Я не считаю, что моя галлюцинация - это реальность. Я считаю, что моя реальность устроена так же, как моя галлюцинация. И твоя тоже. Знаешь, Ницше разоблачал негодные иллюзии, иллюзии, которые сквозят. А годные иллюзии кормят человеческое животное, от них у него здоровая толстая шкура и ясные глаза. Но я-то уже не буду здоровым животным. Я - мясо на убой, мне можно заглянуть на ту сторону. Я заглянул и не согласен с ценой здоровья. Ни дикого, ни просветленного.

\- Я запутался. Ты-то сам чего хочешь?

\- Примирения. Но я на него неспособен.

\- Почему?

\- От жалости к больным животным. К тебе, например. Тебе ведь плохо.

\- Плохо. Да ведь и тебе не лучше.

\- Я привык.

От этого бестолкового разговора хмель выходит, и на его место просачивается что-то другое. Тонкая боль в сердце. Марти не шевелится, потому что у него на плече голова Раста. Тот вдруг приподнимается:

\- Болит?

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ты близко, боль иррадиирует. На самом деле, ты дышишь в другом ритме и плечо будто окаменело. Дать тебе что-нибудь?

\- Поцелуй меня.

Раст касается губами его щеки. Потом почти одним только дыханием притрагивается к губам. К шее и ключицам. Потом он опускается на колени.

****

Утром за кофе Марти вздрагивает от внезапности осознания.

\- Раст.

Раст обращает на него свой взгляд сквозь пелену полуотсутствия.

\- Раст, ты вчера добыл себе дозу, да? Развязал?

\- Нет. Это не из-за дозы.

\- Но доза была? Раст, ты знаешь, к чему оно идет. От тебя ничего не останется.

\- Предположим, от меня и так ничего не останется.

\- Раст, чёрт возьми! Не играй словами!

\- Марти, ты не понял...

\- Я отлично умею это понимать! - ну конечно, этот озноб, измененная речь: Марти уже не сомневается, а когда он не сомневается, время становится очень быстрым. Раст пытается расцепить железную хватку, прижавшую его к стене, он сильный и мог бы на секунду совладать с Мартином, но не когда тот уверен.

\- Ты не будешь делать это.

Распахнутый ворот скользит по синякам над ключицей. "Будут еще", механически отмечает мозг. Марти делается тошно и механизм, лязгая, замирает на полуобороте.

Раст смотрит ему в глаза и прекращает трепыхаться:

\- Марти, зачем тебе это?

\- Зачем мне надо, чтобы ты не сгнил заживо?

\- Тебе не надо. Ты просто привык выкручивать руки.

\- Ты идиот, - Марти всё же ослабляет захват.

\- Сядь. Допей кофе. И я расскажу тебе, куда я ездил вчера.

Марти медленно опускает руки.

\- Я не покупал дозу. В твоем обществе, Марти, я бросил все свои силы на алкоголизм. Меня не отпускала эта неясность с исчезновением Мари Фонтено. Я поехал к твоему приятелю Герасси и он признался, что про дядю-усыновителя ему наплел тогдашний шериф Чилдресс. Убедил закрыть дело. Герасси до сих пор ни в чем не усомнился. Я отправился к Чилдрессу. Поскольку он попадает в нашу группу риска, сперва я поспрашивал в округе, не знает ли кто человека со шрамами. Это оказался сын Чилдресса Эррол. Он живет отдельно. Я решил начать с отца. Не то чтобы я всецело доверился рассказу преподобного, но зацепку он дал. Меня интересовало, что связывает человека, когда-то выжегшего сыну нечестивые уста, с тем, кто покрывает похищение ребенка, в котором этот сын, допустим, участвовал.

\- Это как раз понятно. Он пытался его исправить и только испортил. Теперь он берет на себя все, что сделал сын. Его плоть и кровь.

\- Видишь ли, для него плоть и кровь значат нечто иное. Чилдресс - испытатель власти, как бывают испытатели самолетов. Он пытал своего сына, чтобы попасть как можно дальше, используя это физическое тело. Но, кажется, не рассчитал конструктивных особенностей аппарата. Сын просто испортился. Ты верное слово подобрал. Психически повредился, хотя и до этого не был особенно здоров.

\- Ты будто триллер пересказываешь. Так вот он распоясался перед тобой и увлеченно расписывал, какой он Ганнибал Лектер?

\- Он не Ганнибал. Он говорил на твоем языке. Хотел исправить кривое дерево, стесать лишнее. Порядок. Авторитет. Но я-то слышал другое. Нет, не другое - это самое и слышал. Тут нет противоречия. Порядок этим и держится: есть тот, кто может терзать другого безнаказанно, есть насилие, на которое никто никогда не сможет ответить.

\- Ты еще и анархист?

\- Я полицейский. Просто боюсь забыть, что еду верхом на звере багряном.

\- Чилдресс тоже полицейский. Думаешь, он - член секты?

\- Он человек, отведавший крови. Вся эта цепочка убийств - не целенаправленная деятельность секты с извращенными эсхатологическими ожиданиями. Тот, кто хочет попробовать жареного и оправдать себя, оказывается внутри определенной системы слов. Здесь сложилась такая. Из личных девиаций. Из детского чтения преподобного Таттла. Из несогласия умереть. Башни Каркозы можно строить из любого материала.

\- И с чем нам теперь идти к лейтенанту? Кого арестовывать будем?

\- Пока никого. Съездим, посмотрим на сына.

В машине по дороге в участок Марти, наконец, выпадает из потока, который унес его прочь от минувшей ночи.

\- Ты забыл рассказать мне только одно. Как и когда случилась твоя галлюцинация?

Раст молчит, сцепив ладони.

\- Раст?

\- Я вышел из дома Чилдресса. Я помню, что сразу собирался навестить его сына... Я туда не доехал. Меня мучил запах алюминия, ну, я тебе рассказывал... Запах нарастал и поворачивался в легких будто вилку воткнули. Я вышел. Сидел на берегу реки. Темнело. Небо было еще синее, а под ним уже собралась чернота. Казалось, что я в ней по шею и сейчас захлебнусь. Я встал и вдруг эта чернота встала передо мной, как зеркало. Я смотрел в него и видел... Дальше ты знаешь.

\- Ты увидел там ее? Твою...

\- Я же говорил, я увидел их всех.

***

Добраться до младшего Чилдресса в этот же день не выходит. На них обрушивается неожиданный гнев лейтенанта. Или как раз ожиданный.

\- Мне опять звонил Таттл! Дело закрыто. Сколько еще вы будете свербеть у меня в заднице. Не ухмыляйся, Коул. Ты много о себе думаешь, но твое место именно там - у меня в заднице вместо геморроя. Харт, ну ты-то...

\- Лейтенант, преподобный звонил вам, потому что ему, по всей видимости, позвонил бывший шериф Чилдресс. Мы вызовем его для дачи показаний о препятствовании расследованию. Помните исчезновение девочки Мари Фонтено? Это есть в материалах дела, которое я считаю не законченным.

\- Ты считаешь, Коул? Шериф Чилдресс недостаточно хорош для тебя? А я, как, соответствую?

\- У нас будет свидетельство Герасси.

\- У вас ничего не будет, насколько я знаю этих людей. Иначе бы Таттл не звонил.

\- Я смогу разговорить Чилдресса. Я кое-что про него понял.

\- Даю вам день. Потом закрываем лавочку.

****

\- Таттл откатил назад, змееныш, - сплевывает Марти.

\- Это подразумевалось нашим уговором. Я думаю, он хочет одновременно обезвредить и нас, и другую сторону. Их он боится больше, и справедливо. Займись Герасси, я позвоню Чилдрессу. Грехи его так велики, что он заслужил видеть меня второй день подряд.

Они не успевают за день. И за два. Чилдресс пропал. Можно было бы подумать, что он сбежал, но в доме остались следы похищения. Конечно старый шериф мог сам состряпать какие угодно следы. Но в это никто не верит. Никто, то есть, прежде всего, лейтенант, не видит причин, которые бы заставили заслуженного человека испугаться нелепых подозрений детектива с расшатанной психикой. От этих подозрений до уголовного обвинения - бездна, которую не забросаешь словами. Раст предлагает обыск у Эролла, и конечно не получает на него санкции. Во что верит Марти? Марти старается не иметь мнения по этому вопросу, но с каждым днем воздержание стоит ему дороже.

*****

Продолжение следует


End file.
